This project consists of two phases. The first involves determining the effects of osseous surgery in the mandible and maxilla on the stability of intraosseous metallic implants placed in these facial bones of Cynomolgous monkeys. In this phase a two-directional radiographic technique followed by mathematical triangulation will be utilized to determine implant locations. In the second phase six monkeys will receive the sagittal splitting osteotomy of the mandible and six will have the three-piece LeFort I maxillary osteotomy for correction of this deformity. Three animals will remain unoperated as controls. The operations will be compared as to dental and osseous stability using the triangulation technique.